


[Podfic] An Eye for Quality by Linelen

by Shizukesa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Wonky Timeline, Crazy courtship rituals, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, always-a-girl!Bilbo, eventually, family by choice, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli lived his life by an old dwarven proverb: when a fool drops a treasure, a wise man picks it up (it sounded better in the original khuzdul).</p><p>Bella Baggins never quite fit in the Shire. Perhaps she was made for the mountains, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Expected Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



Chapter One

Length:

32 Minutes, 20 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 30 MB):

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3sttmoaxl2lbyg6/01_An_Expected_Party.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is technically my very first podfic. I started it forever ago but then my computer died and I didn't have it for like, six months. And then I moved back home from Japan, so life has just been a little bit Crazy. 
> 
> My goal is to post a new chapter of this podfic every week or two but we will just have to see if real life and my crazy muse will let me accomplish that, or not.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. It is an amazing story that is actually the cause of my trying to do Podfics in the first place. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Perils of Travel

Chapter Two

Length:

34 Minutes, 36 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 32 MB):

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hdfspuc4zmfqlpk/02_The_Perils_of_Travel.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, right on time! Chapter 3 should be up by next Sunday. Lets see if I can keep up this pace! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Your comments feed my muse!


	3. A Stitch in Time

Chapter Three

Length:

26 Minutes, 48 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 25 MB):

[Chapter Three](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8mae4j99rsx2ky5/03_A_Stitch_in_Time.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so its a little late but here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please let me know in the comments and please let the author know by following the link. We live on comments and Kudos! So remember "Please Feed the Authors!"


End file.
